A recent recursive analytical formula has been derived to calculate a set of new Zernike polynomial expansion coefficients from an original set when the size of the aperture is reduced. There may be benefits to a more intuitive derivation of a simpler, nonrecursive formula, which can be used to calculate the instantaneous refractive power.